


the cost-benefit ratio

by torches



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-25
Updated: 2010-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-12 05:05:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torches/pseuds/torches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's a breach of treaty, for starters."</p>
            </blockquote>





	the cost-benefit ratio

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Omnicat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/gifts).



"No, the 'acquiesce to our demands or we torch the colony's air supply' option remains off the table," Relena shouts over her shoulder as she grunts and jerks and shimmies into the tight-creased pants, "and you can tell Mariemaia that she wasn't funny the first time she called to ask that, _either_."

Dorothy's laughter rings in her ears. "But my _dear_ , darling, Relena, what's wrong with indulging a twelve-year-old her flights of fancy?" She comes up behind and drinks up Relena's perfume with a long sniff.

"It's a breach of treaty, for starters," Relena starts, but never gets to finish.


End file.
